Forum:Origins of the Lambent
Just a thought, the Locust seem to have been down there a long long long time . . . but they were a problem until recently . . . The lambent were what drove them to colonize the surface . . . question is . . .why were teh lambent suddenly there? You will note that imulsion is more or less responsible for the lambent, and the human race began using Imulsion not to long ago . . . putting the pieces together . . . I would say, that humanity created the lambent inadvenrtantly through their usage of imulsion. Or at least their usage allowed numbers of lambent previously impossible ralok 19:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the Lambent are a COG bioweapon that Coalitions End was hinting at but that made Chairman Prescott laugh at. But we have to think about how big the Hollow is.--JacktheBlack 04:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) That seems unlikely, I think it is way more significant if the lambent were created unintentionally. But I think what is most important is that the lambent be a creation of humanity. ralok 12:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::We have to keep it mind that the Humans been mining and looking at Imulsion for at least 100 years and the Lambent showed up around A.E 14. My guess is that its a COG bioweapon. And I have to say I hate the idea but I'm seeing a cliche. --JacktheBlack 14:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, the imulsion could have been seperate from the hollows with human mining releasing it into the environment . . . I dont care if it IS a bioweapon . . . but the bioweapon could possibly explain the sires (I have a different theory on the sires though) . . . I think what matters is that humans be responsible for the creation of the lambent in some capacity. ralok 19:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Recently discovered concept art about the Sires show them they predated the Locust. --JacktheBlack 19:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) huh? are you saying the sires came first? That doesnt make sense considering the well worn and lived in buildings, the definitive knowledge of seran life (knowledge of the riftworm in particular) you got a link to this concept art? ralok 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I have seen it now, that is an interesting tidbit of information but I wouldnt call it definitively canon as of yet, as it is information printed on concept art. But interestingly that information does not seem to fully negate the idea of the locust being ages old . . . . interesting . . . very interesting . . . it could indicate humans research into the locust origins . . . it could indicate taht the locust are engineered humans . . . there are alot of interesting possibilities. ralok 23:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::From what Niles said when he sent the children to the Mt.Kadar. "Did they know what was awaiting them inside Mount Kadar? Did they deserve what we did to them? Should we be punished?". It seems the COG knew about the Locust and one of the children aka Ruth became the Queen.--JacktheBlack 06:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, the concept art though shouldnt be considered canon, as it is CONCEPT ART, remember that. Concept art of the original thundercats series stated taht Lion-O wouldnt use the claw shield as a sheath for the sword of omens, BUT HE DID, keep that in mind. Things change beetween concept and realization ralok 11:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) also check out my "origins of hte locust" way mroe in depth than the origins of hte lambent ralok 11:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC)